BillE spleen: sit, roll over, howl!
by shining wolf
Summary: Bill-E is starting to change, only thing is he doesnt know it yet! Its the night of his first transformation and who knows what will happen. based on book 1 of the demonata series LORD LOSS
1. The changeing

**Bill-E. Sit. Stand. Roll over. Howl!**

This is from Bill-E's point of view during the time he is starting to change.

'Its 9pm and I'm not tired, I feel wide awake. I've been feeling like this for a few days now, I am never tired and always full of energy it's like I'm a character in a superhero movie who is just noticing their powers. Maybe I stepped in some radioactive slime…nah not likely. Maybe a something bit me I mean my hands have been starting to turn a red colour and they do tingle. THAT'S IT!!! I am turning into a superhero just like spider-man only cooler. During the day Bill-E spleen your average loner student and at night is the RED HANDED RASCAL! Coolio!'

'But now I am talking to myself, well who said hero's had to be perfect'

'Maybe I could finally stand up to Loch and his gang, get some revenge for the names they call me'.

'Again talking to myself!'

'Bill-E why aren't you asleep yet!' yells a voice from down the hall.

'I'm just about to Ma don't get your knickers in a twist!'

Bill-E's Ma rambles on down the hall mumbling about how kids these days don't respect their elders.

Getting up he walks over to his closet and opens the doors, there is a full length mirror on the inner side of the door. Looking into it he flexes his muscles with strain trying to see some kind of muscular bump but with no prevail. So deciding to give in he starts to make faces opening his mouth wide showing his teeth making his hair scruffier than usual. A bright light from behind him reflects in the mirror nearly blinding him. Stepping away he walks to the window still covering his eyes, looking out into the street he says nothing just houses and a few cars here and there and the road leading to Grubbs house.

Must be imaging things thought Bill-E

Looking into the cloud filled sky he feels a slight chill up his spine. Shaking it off, but he doesn't stop shaking. His hands are out of control, everything is turning into a blur.

'What is going on?'

In a state of panic he reaches for his door and puts his hands on the knob, not his hands, hairy hands, deformed hands!

'Ma! Pa! Help' trying to yell but all that comes out is a grumble and a whimper.

Bill-E doesn't know what is happening to him, but the scary thing is that he likes it, he likes the power. Moving towards the window the moon has now come out behind the clouds as it reflects into his eyes, the change has finished. Bill-E Spleen is now a werewolf! He still has a few more nights before he finally changes but what if he doesn't want to change!

Jumping out of his window he runs towards the forest letting the animal win over him for one night, and a few minutes later a hideous howl fills the air leaving all who hear it to wonder and fear for what is to come.

**ARROOOO!!!**

Hope you enjoyed it


	2. The hunt

**Nox Noctis Lupus (Night Wolf)**

Chapter 2

Running through the forest, the scent of animals are all over this gloomy abode. It pulls Bill-E into the night, tormenting his new senses with new aromas he never could smell before. He can now sense the life in the trees, animals that live in nearby places and also his future meal. He doesn't bother walking on two legs, with this power he wants to use it. Getting on all fours he prepares himself to run into the darkness, sniffing the air around him he catches a scent and he knows it's his prey. Giving a quick growl of satisfaction of this find he pounces on through trees hardly making a sound except for his hard breath which can be seen in the air. Coming up to the clearing where his prey is eating up on grass, Bill-E being a werewolf now has no care for what animal his is about to kill ruthlessly he only cares that he gets to kill and feed on what he sees is rightfully his. As clouds move through the night sky the moon once more appears to drown the animal victim in its moonlight. Skulking towards the poor animal, preparing himself for the final phase, just 10 metres away he can smell its blood running through its veins and he can hear its heart pumping in this so silent of nights. Tensing his rear legs ready to pounce, the defenceless animal lifts his head and sniffs the air not knowing what is about to happen, it carries on with its feeding on the soft ground. A low grumble comes from Bill-E's chest along with a licking of his deadly sharp incisors.

He pounces with one giant leap he glides through the air and lands right down on the exposed animal; one quick growl of triumph from Bill-E lets the animal know it is now food. Quickly moving his head and opening his jaws Bill-E bites hard on the animals neck and in the once so silent night with just this poor things heat beat keeping what feels like the life in the area alive it is now nothing but dead silence. Looking into the sky where the moon still beams down on where now Bill-E and his food lay, his eyes with a murderous glint reflect the so perfect glowing shape in the sky which now lights up the bright red blood which covers the once so clean grass and the jaws of the monstrous Bill-E. His first kill has been a successful one and with a loud triumphant howl of his win he lets the animals in the forest know that they should be afraid… but what he doesn't know is that in the forest a man waits, he waits in silence getting ready to take the dead animal and hide it so that no person knows what is happening in this forest.

After finishing his first meal he bounds into the forest once more to kill and he is going to kill ruthlessly.

2hrs later………… Another howl of triumph!

'**AROOOO!!!!' **

He has killed again!

hope you enjoyed part 2 of 'Bill-E: The changing'


End file.
